


regret and remorse.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [90]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Three years went by before they ran into each other again.or: it's been three years since they'd seen each other, but once Anakin saw Padmé again, he knew he just had to say something.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	regret and remorse.

**Author's Note:**

> day 90, drabble 90.
> 
> Prompt 090 - remorse.
> 
> Only 10 left!

Three years went by before they ran into each other again. It was awkward. Padmé quickly excused herself and Anakin didn’t blame her, but when she left the shop, he followed her. He caught up to her and asked her to just listen to what he had to say. Padmé stood there for a moment before nodding, and then Anakin told her all about his regret and remorse. He knew now that he was wrong and apologized for his actions. He got a text from her later saying they should talk more in person. The beginning of a fresh start.


End file.
